Nachsitzen einmal anders
by ReiNGE
Summary: Harry und Draco kommen zu spät zum Zaubertränkeunterricht und müssen in Snapes Büro nachsitzen. Als der Lehrer kurz aus dem Zimmer verschwindet spielen die beiden ihm einen Streich, der auch für sie nicht folgenfrei bleibt.
1. Kapitel 1

_**Nachsitzen einmal anders**_

Disclaimer: Gehört alles nicht mir außer der bescheuerten Idee. Der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling.

Warnung: Slash, schlechter Humor

Snape: „Oh, wie schön, dass Sie beide uns auch noch beglücken, Mr Potter und Mr Malfoy."

Draco: „Entschuldigung, aber wir .. ähm .. hatten noch einige Aufgaben bezüglich unseres Schülersprecherdaseins zu erledigen."

Snape: „Und dazu mussten Sie ihre Kleidung verkehrt herum anziehen und sich die Haare zerraufen, wie ich annehme."

(Gelächter der Slytherins)

Snape: „Nun setzen Sie sich endlich hin!"

(Snape fährt mit seinem Unterricht fort; Draco und Harry tuscheln über ZENSIERT und natürlich auch über ZENSIERT)

Snape: „Mr Potter! Hätten Sie wohl die Güte meinem Unterricht zu folgen?! Sie hatten schließlich schon genügend Zeit zu reden, bevor Sie zu spät in meinen Unterricht gekommen sind."

Draco: (leise zu Harry) „Nicht wirklich."

Snape: „Mr Malfoy! Wenn ich von Ihnen noch einen Ton höre, dürfen Sie beide heute Abend nachsitzen!"

Draco: „Schon gut."

(Draco verschließt sich mit einem unsichtbaren Schlüssel den Mund und schiebt ihn sich in den Hintern; Harry fängt an leise zu kichern)

Snape: „Mr Potter, wie mir scheint, Sie haben heute Abend noch nicht allzu viel vor, Sie scheinen geradezu erpicht darauf zu sein nachzusitzen. Ich denke wir können ihrem Wunsch nachkommen. Ich erwarte Sie und Mr Malfoy um Punkt 7 Uhr vor meinem Büro!"

(Draco und Harry grummeln leise vor sich hin)

Snape: „Keine Beschwerden! Das haben Sie alles sich selbst zuzuschreiben."

(7 Uhr; Harry und Draco stehen vor Snapes Büro; die Tür ist zugesperrt und die beiden vermuten, dass er gleich zu ihnen kommt)

Draco: „Wo bleibt er denn nur?"

Harry: „Keine Ahnung. Interessiert mich aber auch nicht wirklich."

(Plötzlich ertönt ein lauter Knall aus Snapes Zimmer)

Draco: „Du meine Güte, was war denn das?"

(Snape öffnet die Tür; seine Haare sind ganz zerzaust und sein Gesicht verrußt)

Harry Draco: (verkneifen sich ein Lachen) „Guten Abend, Professor."

Snape: (knurrend) „Kommt rein."

(H. und D. betreten das Büro und entdecken auch gleich die Unglücksstelle; ein zerbrochenes Reagenzglas liegt auf dem Schreibtisch, über dem eine gefährlich dampfende, Flüssigkeit verteilt ist, die sich langsam in das Holz hineinfrisst)

Harry: (leise zu Draco) „Hm, hat wohl versucht, sich ein Shampoo zu mixen."

Snape: „Ihr sortiert das Bücherregal nach dem Alphabet. Wenn ihr damit fertig seid könnt ihr gehen."

(Der Slytherin und der Gryffindor machen sich an die Arbeit; Snape verschwindet in ein Nebenzimmer)

Draco: „Sieh mal Harry."

Harry: „Was denn?"

Draco: (zeigt auf ein Glas mit einem Trank, das auf dem Schreibtisch steht) „Das da."

Harry: „Was denkst du ist das?"

Draco: „Das ist sein Entspannungstrunk."

Harry: „Ach so."

Draco: „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ihm etwas hineinmischen."

Harry: „Bist du verrückt? Wir könnten ihn umbringen!"

Draco: „Ach, Blödsinn! So was hab' ich früher schon bei ihm gemacht. Das Schlimmste, was dabei je passiert ist, ist, dass ihm Blumen auf dem Kopf gewachsen sind. Und er hat nie herausgefunden, wer schuld daran war."

Harry: (zögernd) „Hmm... Na gut."

(H. und D. öffnen den Schrank, indem Snape seine Zutaten lagert und holen zwei Fläschchen magischen Nieswurzrotz, ein Säckchen Drachennagelhautpulver und ein wenig von dem Giraffenschleimhautschleim heraus)

Harry: (mischt das Zeug unter den Trank) „Wenn ihn das umbringt, bist du schuld."

Draco: „Ja, ja."

Harry: „So, fertig."

Draco: „Gut. Machen wir lieber weiter unsere Arbeit, sonst fällt ihm noch etwas auf."

( Harry und Draco machen sich wieder an die Arbeit; Snape kehrt mit gewaschenem Gesicht und gewaschenen und gekämmten, dennoch nicht ganz fettfreien Haaren zurück)

Snape: „Ihr seid ja kaum weiter, als vor einer halben Stunde. Ich würde euch raten euch ein wenig zu beeilen."

Harry: „Sind schon bei der Arbeit!"

(Snape setzt sich an seinen Tisch und beginnt an seinem Entspannungstrunk zu nippen)

Snape: (denkt) „Hmm, der schmeckt ja ausgesprochen gut heute. Wenigstens diesen Trank habe ich heute gut hinbekommen."

(eine Stunde später; Snape steht auf, schaut an sich hinunter und bemerkt eine deutliche Wölbung in seiner Hose)

Snape: (denkt) „Oh Sch ... Mist, was soll das denn jetzt!"

Harry: (tippt dem Lehrer, der sich verschämt umgedreht hat, auf die Schulter)„Ähm, Professor, wir wären dann mit unserer Arbeit fertig.... Professor?"

Snape: (dreht sich ein kleines Stück um) „Äh, gut ... Ihr könnt gehen."

(H. und D. Gehen in Richtung Tür; Plötzlich werden sie von Snape aufgehalten)

Snape: (mit wahnsinnigem Blick in den Augen) „Moment, ich glaube, ich habe es mir anders überlegt."

Harry: „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Snape: „Ihr wart heute sehr, sehr unartig."

Draco: „Mist! Ich glaube das ist der Trank! Schnell raus hier!"

(Draco rennt hinaus; Snape hält Harry fest und schließt ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu)

Draco: „Nun komm schon raus Harry! Schnell!"

Harry: „Ich kann nicht. Er hat zugesperrt!"

(D. lauscht an der Tür)

Snape: „Nun seien Sie ein braver Schüler Potter und machen es sich hier gemütlich!"

Harry: „Professor, was haben Sie vor?... Professor!... Autsch!"

(15 Minuten später; Harry tritt aus dem Büro)

Draco: „Na endlich! Was hat er denn bloß mit dir angestellt?"

Harry: (geht breitbeinig auf Draco zu) „Nach was sieht's denn aus."

Draco: „Und, wie war's?"

Harry: (grinst) „Ich hoffe, du hast dir die Zutaten für den Trank gemerkt."

Wie immer sind reviews und Kritik erwünscht.

Bis die Tage, Rei


	2. Kapitel 2

**_Kapitel 2: Aphrodisiakum mit Nebenwirkungen_**

Warnungen: Angedeuteter Slash, schlechter Humor

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören allesamt J.K. Rowling

(zwei Tage später; abends in Dracos Schlafraum)

Harry: „Hast du die Zutaten?"

Draco: „Ja, ich glaube, ich habe alles."

Harry: „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du die Zutaten für den Entspannungstrunk alle kennst?"

Draco: (grinst) „Das werden wir sehen."

Harry: „Auf deine Verantwortung. Du musst das Zeug trinken, nicht ich."

Draco: „Probieren geht über studieren."

Harry: „An der Weisheit sind schon Leute gestorben."

Draco: „Hypochonder."

Harry: „Gar nicht!"

Draco: „Ja, ja, misch endlich das Zeug rein."

Harry: „Hektiker."

Draco: „Gar nicht."

Harry: (mischt ein paar Tropfen Alraunensaft, Kamillenextrakt, einen halben Rexona-Deostick und 20 ml Flubberwurmschleim in einen mit kochendem Wasser gefüllten Kessel) „So, fertig. Das wäre der Entspannungstrunk. Aber hatte der nicht eine andere Farbe. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass der von Snape giftgrün war."

Draco: „Ach, die Farbe kann variieren."

Harry: „Wie du meinst."

Draco: „Jetzt misch noch den Nieswurzrotz, das Drachennagelhautpulver und den Giraffenschleimhautschleim rein."

Harry: (mischt das Zeug rein; der Trank nimmt eine leuchtend pinke Farbe an) „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das Zeug trinken willst?"

Draco: „Natürlich."

(Draco nimmt ein Glas und füllt es mit dem Trank)

Draco: „Mach dich auf den besten Sex deines Lebens gefasst." (trinkt)

Harry: „Ja, ja."

Draco: „Mach's dir schon mal im Bett gemütlich. In ein paar Minuten können wir loslegen."

Harry: „Ähm, Draco?"

Draco: „Was ist?"

Harry: „Du...du hast...dir ist gerade ein Busen gewachsen!"

Draco: „Was?"

(Draco dreht sich um und blickt in den Spiegel)

Draco: „Wahh, um Himmels Willen, tu' doch was!"

Harry: „Draco, deine Stimme,... sie ist plötzlich viel höher!"

Draco: (kreischt) „Du meine Güte, denkst du...?"

Harry: „Ich weiß nicht... Willst du nachsehen?"

Draco: (zieht langsam, mit geschlossenen Augen die Hose runter) „Sieh du nach. Ich kann da nicht hinsehen."

Harry: (blickt in Dracos mittleren Körperbereich) „Solltest du auch nicht."

Draco: (schaut an sich herunter) „Oh mein Gott, was soll ich denn jetzt tun."

Harry: „Wir sollten zu Madame Pomfrey gehen, die kann die Wirkung sicher irgendwie rückgängig machen."

(Die beiden gehen in den Krankenflügel, auf dem Weg dorthin treffen sie auf Blaise)

Draco: (flüstert zu Harry) „Wieso muss der ausgerechnet jetzt hier aufkreuzen."

Blaise: „Hi, Harry. Wer ist denn das? Ist ja richtig niedlich die Kleine. Hey, ich dachte du stehst nicht auf Mädchen."

Harry: „Das..äh.. ist nur eine Austauschschülerin aus Frankreich. Ähm... Cecile Dela Misère."

Blaise: „Ach, na wenn das so ist... Bonjour, ma belle!" (gibt Draco einen Handkuss)

Draco: „Hey, Pfoten weg! Wenn du mich noch einmal anfasst geb ich dir einen Tritt in deine Nüsse, dass du wünschtest, nie welche gehabt zu haben!"

Blaise: „Oho, na die spricht unsere Sprache aber gut."

Harry: „Tja, wir müssen jetzt leider auch schon wieder weiter. Cecile muss in den Krankenflügel."

Blaise: „Wieso das denn? Die hört sich nicht an, als wäre sie krank."

Harry: „Sie hat sich heute morgen einen Fingernagel abgebrochen und ist deshalb ein bisschen schlecht gelaunt."

Blaise: „Wie du meinst, ich muss sowieso weg."

(Blaise verschwindet; die beiden atmen auf)

Draco: „Einen Fingernagel abgebrochen?"

Harry: „Lass du dir doch nächstes mal was besseres einfallen!"

(Im Krankenflügel angekommen)

Harry: „Guten Tag, Madame Pomfrey."

Poppy: „Guten Tag!"

Harry: „Wir bräuchten da mal ihre Hilfe.."

Poppy: „Na, das glaub ich Ihnen gerne, Sie sehen ja aus, wie eine Leiche."

Harry: „Nein, nein, nicht ich brauche Hilfe. Sie...er...braucht Ihre Hilfe."

Poppy: „Er?"

(Eine Erklärung und eine Standpauke später)

Poppy: „So Mr Malfoy, das könnte jetzt ein wenig weh tun."

Draco: „Auuu. Ich hasse Spritzen!"

Poppy: „Das dürfte reichen. Mit den eventuellen Nebenwirkungen der Spritze werden Sie ja sowieso keine Probleme haben."

Draco: „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?"

Poppy: „Das werden Sie sehen, falls sie auftreten. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr Malfoy."

Draco: „Wiedersehen."

(Wieder im Schlafraum)

Harry: „Soso, das war jetzt also der beste Sex meines Lebens, wie?"

Draco: „Hack nur drauf rum. Ich möchte bloß mal wissen, was die Nebenwirkungen sind, von denen Madame Pomfrey da vorhin gesprochen hat."

Harry: „Nebenwirkungen?"

Draco: „Ja, sie hat gemeint, dass Nebenwirkungen auftreten könnten, aber diese mich wahrscheinlich eh nicht stören würden."

Harry: „Hm, vielleicht wird man davon ja intelligent..."

Draco: „Haha! Da ist jemand mal wieder ganz lustig!"

Harry: „Weißt du was, Süßer?"

Draco: „Was?"

Harry: „Du solltest mal duschen!"

Draco: „Das musst ausgerechnet du sagen!"

Harry: „Ja, muss ich!"

Draco: „Da du ja auch schon überfällig bist, kannst du ja gleich mitgehen!"

Harry: „Hach, du bist immer so hart zu mir!" (blickt an Draco herunter) „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!"

Draco: (wirft ebenfalls einen Blick an sich hinunter) „Wow, coole Nebenwirkung."

Harry: „Dass du mit 17 schon zu solchen Mitteln greifen musst..."

Draco: „Das liegt wenn überhaupt nur an dir!"

Harry: „Red' so weiter und du kannst dich alleine um deine Bedürfnisse kümmern!"

Draco: „Quatsch keine Opern, sondern zieh' dich endlich aus!

Und so verbrachten die beiden noch wundervolle 10 Minuten unter Dusche.

Ende.

Ich freue mich, wie immer, über Reviews,

bis die Tage,

Rei


End file.
